


I(')ll always love you

by bambabam



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Crushes, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Minor Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Owada Mondo, Random & Short, Short, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambabam/pseuds/bambabam
Summary: Aoi is sick, and is very, very bored.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	I(')ll always love you

Asahina Aoi was so sick of seeing her peach ceiling; sick of not doing anything but to lay down in her bed, feeling and looking oh-so miserable. She sniffed, rubbing her eyes with one hand and taking the thermometer out of her mouth with the other and squinted at the tiny numbers on its tiny screen.

**38.8°C**

Asahina was so, _so_ sick.

Aoi groaned, tossing the thermometer to her bedside table and pulling the covers over her head, pouting. She couldn't stand this anymore! She was so sick of this— this _sickness!_ Aoi slapped her already-aching forehead, muttering curses under her breath. Why the hell didn't she follow the nurse's advice? _Ugh._ She was so bored! Aoi scrunched her eyes closed. Maybe she could try sleeping her boredom out?

Aoi paused on her squirming, taking a moment to ponder on her newest idea. That was actually not that bad, considering her past ones to pass the time in her uneventful day included doing 100 push-ups instead of her daily 200 (which she, unsurprisingly failed; she didn't even get to do one), cleaning her room (which she also failed, because she got too dizzy in her sad attempt of a push-up and the moment she tried to stand up she wobbled and crashed to the ground), doing and completing her homework (which, in a way, she also failed, as there were no homework to be done anyway), and ventriloquism (which actually was fun to do, if you didn't mind the constant coughing that wrecked her body each time she tried to talk). She grinned, pleased on her apparent astuteness, and shuffled herself into a more comfortable position. She let her eyes drift close, burrowing her face into her pillow as she slowly let herself be taken by the sweet comfort of sleep.

_Okay, take deep breaths and count the sheep, Aoi._ _One, two, three..._

... _donuts_. Her eyes snapped open, lifting her hand to cover her mouth snd stop the giggles from escaping through. 

_Donuts_. Ah, classic. 

...wait, she was trying to sleep, wasn't she? Aoi cursed. The swimmer whacked her forehead again, wincing when the excessive pain finally registered. Come on, brain! Not the time to not be working! 

_One, two, three, four, five, hey, that one kinda looked like Hagakure, six, seven, eight, n...ine.... and.... and..._

There was it. Aoi can feel the familiar lull of sleep washing over her form, easing into her tense shoulders and rolling over her like waves of the sea. She smiled to herself.

Ahh, peace at last...

_ACHOO_!

Aoi jumped back awake, wiping at her nose in horror as she struggled to even out her breaths. Talk about the worst timing in the world! Aoi groaned again, for the umpteenth time this day and flopped back to her bed dejectedly. She sniffed, rubbing at her nose as she once again gave a sour look at her peach ceiling.

Stupid, stupid sickness. Ugh. God, she was _so_ bored! Maybe she could...

Aoi's newly and delicately formed train of thought was promptly derailed by a relatively quiet buzz under her blankets. Aoi blinked owlishly, feeling anticipation crawl into her fingertips and all over her body. _Was it really?._.. 

It was like a switch was flipped inside her. The swimmer suddenly sat up from her position and hurriedly groped around for her phone, fist-pumping the air when she finally fished it out. The swimmer giddily and repeatedly tapped on her new notification— a new text message! On her messenger app read:

_❤❤Flower🌸🌸Power💪💪: Hello, Hina._

_❤❤Flower🌸🌸Power💪💪: Are you perhaps feeling better?_

Score! If Sakura's able to message her, it must mean school's over! And that means time to chat with Sakura! Aoi grinned at the thought, hastily typing in her reply to the martial artist's messages.

_I 🍩 know: heyyyyyyyyy!!_

_I 🍩 know: still have that stupid fever. 😤😤 i shouldnt have stayed too long under the rain..._

_I 🍩 know: but seeing ur texts def made me better!! 😄😄 hehe_

Aoi let out a small, nervous giggle at the last message she sent. It was no secret that she had fallen for her best friend— who wouldn't?! She could almost imagine the small little smile Sakura's probably sporting (heh) right now! Her stomach fluttered at the thought, burying her face into her pillow to hide her wide grin. Now, she waits.

...and there it is! The swimmer nearly jumped up in excitement when her phone buzzed animatedly in her hand. Heart soaring, she hurriedly opened her phone to check Sakura's replies, a dopey grin making its way on her lips as her bright eyes scan over the words excitedly.

_❤❤Flower🌸🌸Power💪💪: I'm sorry to hear that._

_❤❤Flower🌸🌸Power💪💪: I do hope you're getting well soon._

_❤❤Flower🌸🌸Power💪💪: Class hasn't been the same without you._

_❤❤Flower🌸🌸Power💪💪: I apologize, you should not be using your phone while you are sick. You must rest. Take care._

Aoi audibly groaned at the latest text, flopping face-down on her pillow again. That... wasn't exactly the reply she was waiting for. She wanted to talk to Sakura, kinda hang out with her digitally! It was hellish for her not to see and interact with her crush in any way, and not being to chat with her was a complete bummer! Though Aoi knew Sakura's only looking out for her, she couldn't help but think that that kinda line is more of the Moral Compass'...

Is Ishimaru influencing Sakura too much...? Maybe their sparring sessions took too much toll on the martial artist's part that Ishimaru started rubbing off of her. Were they bonding too much when Aoi was gone?

...well, that wasn't exactly _too_ bad, now that Aoi's thought about it. Ishimaru's quite actually a nice guy (extremely nice, unless you broke a rule, and then he's suddenly very much a force to be reckoned with), and he's changed a lot due to being friends with Oowada and vice versa. He's more fun to chat now, a lot more smiley more than usual and the biker's been significantly calmer and a lot more not delinquent-ish due to Ishimaru's influence. And they're probably hanging around each other's dorm room at this very moment, enjoying their time together, talking and laughing and (probably) having one's head atop the other's lap, gazing into each other's eyes like the starstruck fools they are, unlike _her_....

Aoi's pout returned. _Curse this stupid cold!_ The swimmer grouched once more, grumbling to herself and glaring at the thermometer for good measure, ignoring the sensible part of her brain telling her it's really not the poor device's fault. Before her mood could be truly be dampened, however, her phone buzzed to life again. Aoi perked up at this, rolling over so she could have a better look at Sakura's message.

_❤❤Flower🌸🌸Power💪💪: Though I believe nothing is forbidding me from going there and helping you._

_❤❤Flower🌸🌸Power💪💪: Would you like me to assist you?_

Hurrah! " _Yesss_!" The athlete swooned, grinning like an idiot as she whooped and flipped over to her side to nuzzle her pillow as her nimble fingers tapped and swiped on her screen.

_I 🍩 know: helk yeah! 😍😍_

_I 🍩 know: *hell_

_I 🍩 know: u dont mind at all?_

_I 🍩 know: what if u catch my cold?_

_I 🍩 know: i dont want u getting sick bc of me_

_❤❤Flower🌸🌸Power💪💪: I won't._

_❤❤Flower🌸🌸Power💪💪: Anything for you, Hina._

_❤❤Flower🌸🌸Power💪💪: I'm on my way._

Aoi blushed, feeling all fluttery at Sakura's answers. Before she knew it, Aoi was already sending something she definitely should have thought about first. She froze completely once she realized what she had done.

_I 🍩 know: ty!! ❤❤ ilysmmmm 😚😚_

No no no no no!! Stupid fingers!

A beat. A nervous Aoi anxiously waits for an answer, anything, anything at all? What if she takes it the wrong way? Maybe she shouldn't have said that? She could still delete it! Maybe if—

_❤❤Flower🌸🌸Power💪💪: I love you too, Aoi._

Although simple, Sakura's reply was enough to make Aoi feel faint, giggling to herself as she hugged her phone closer to her chest. This is great. She can die peacefully now. (Though she was sure Sakura wouldn't let her die on her now.)

Needless to say, there was a lot of cuddling and talking and nuzzles and forehead and cheek kisses within the remainder of the day, mostly on Sakura's part. Aoi refused to kiss the other female, in fear of spreading her cold. Sakura didn't mind being the giver and proceeded to shower Aoi with affection and care.

Maybe being sick wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i love them so much?!???!???!! i'm so WEAK for these kind of ships aaaaaAaAAAA
> 
> Hina and sakura def deserved better. I will not accept orherwise!!
> 
> feel free to comment and kudos and stuff!!


End file.
